Always There for you
by Loretta Trone
Summary: one day Lucy Gray and Natsu notice that Juvia isn't in the guild,after Lucy asked Ever about her they discovered that she went to the forest,See how everything will turn out and what Feelings for Juvia Gray would discover
1. OwO

**hi people!this will be my story about a pairing GruVia...I love that pairing and I want it to happen but not from the first page,I.don't really like stories that are their living life with children and all that I personally want to see how they confess so please...enjoy my story! :D**

_*~Chapter one:Someone's missing~*_

It was an usual morning at the fairy tail,Mirajane was standing at the bar,Master was away ,Natsu ,Happy,

Wendy and Charlie were chatting...

after some time Gray walked into the guild already expecting that Juvia would jump on him,bit she didn't

"oh well..."*he said as he sat down at the table and was just sitting and thinking about everything,then people started coming in but Juvia wasn't around,Licy came in*

"hello everyone!"she said smiling

"Hi Luce!"Natsu was the first to answer

everyone else then greeted her,she walked up to Natsu and after ten minutes Luce asked*

"I feel like something isn't right here.."*she looked around watching over the guild,she saw Gray sitting alone and she felt that not right feeling when she stared at him,Gray noticed her*

"huh?why are you looking at me Lucy?"

"I just...something doesn't feel right here...like someone isn't here..."*she thinked and Gray sighed*

"I'll give you a clue...rain woman.."

Lucy then understood instantly as she looked around

"you're right...but where is Juvia?"

Gray looked outside the window

"I don't know...I don't really care..."

Lucy started to worry a little bit

"but she always comes to the guild! she always does! what if something happened to her?what if someone did something to her.Gray how could you not care?"

"I don't know I just don't..."

"where are your clothes again?"

Gray looked down and he was in his underwear again

"WHAT THE.WHEN DID THAT HAPPENED"

Lucy walked up to Natsu

"Natsu what do you think about the fact that Juvia is not here?"

"I don't know...she always comes to the guild...maybe she is just feeling sick and stayed home...but I know she'll be here tomorrow!"

Lucy thinked"yeah maybe...but I'll ask evergreen just to make sure"Lucy looked around to see if Evergreen is here,she noticed her and Elfman outside so she walked up to them*hi ever!"

Luce said and Ever looked at her*

"oh hi Lucy!"

"I wanted to ask if you saw Juvia around...im worried why she is not in the guild and wondered if she's sick and stayed at the dorm"

"hmmm"

Ever was thithinking but then looked at Lucy

"yes I saw her today...she was going to the forest to refresh herself how she sometimes does,but she always comes to the guild those days...she wasn't looking sick or anything...she was looking worried..."

Ever said as Lucy started to worry more

"thank you Ever"

Lucy said as she walked up to Natsu and told him what she found out

"oh...then maybe we should go and look for her?if everything is ok she wouldn't mind us worrying about her so I think there is no problem...let's go then!"Natsu smiled as Lucy did as well"yeah!"*she then looked at Gray and walked up to him

"we are going to the forest to find Juvia...will you go with us?"

Lucy asked and told him about what Ever told her. Gray stood up and stretched

"fine I'll go"

He said as they went to the forest near Magnolia.

**Sorry y'all!this Chapter is short but im ending it here...follow this story to have a notification about chapter 2! some surprises await us all**

**see ya in two days**

**_See ya!~_**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hi!im glad that some of you liked my story /. Sorry about the grammar mistakes if there are...sometimes I just press the wrong button or mess up a little bit...ill try my best to make less mistakes! enjoy the chapter!**_~*Chapter 2- the rainclouds*~_Lucy with Natsu were walking first,behind them were Gray and Wendy and Charlie with Happy were flying.As soon as everyone reached the forest they noticed that everything around them has become darker and Lucy looked into the sky.

"look everyone!there are rainclouds above all the forest! Juvia should be there for sure!"

Natsu looked up and smiled,then he felt a little rain drop on his nose

"yeah you're right Lucy! *drop* huh?...I think I felt a raindrop.."

some raindrops fell on everyone and Gray became a little annoyed ,but inside he felt some strange feeling...was that a worry? was that a bad feeling? or good? was it towards thethe fact that Juvia is somewhere out there or that she is causing the rain? he didn't knew...he didn't care...he ignored it and strted walking with them into the forest

Wendy:u-um Lucy...do you think Juvia is causing the rain?"

Lucy:im pretty sure it's her...but we will need to find out..."

Natsu:but why? was she hurt or offended ot crying?what happened to her?"

Everyone looked at Gray

Gray:Nani!? you think I did something to her?well you're wrong...I wouldn't dare to touch her ...

After saying those words Gray felt like he said something else,itit was strange how he said that he wouldn't dare to touch her but...it felt like he said it not because of the disgust towards her but because he...loved her too much? that thought hit gray like a bomb he even blushed a little thinking about that,he immediately stopped and threw that thought away...no he couldn't possibly love Juvia...or even like her...right?

Lucy: Gray could you stop being so ignorant about her?

Lucy said as they all started walking into the forest again Wendy and Natsu walking in front of Gray and Lucy, they were catching the raindrops and seemed having fun not really caring about anything, Lucy looked seriously at Gray

"By ignoring Juvia you are hurting her feelings, were you thinking her mental state would stay always like that and she would be running after you for decades?!"

she angrily said and looked away Gray huffed

"it's not like iI want her running around screaming "Gray sama" all the time...it's stupid and I don't like that...I don't care where she is or what she is doing I don't like her at all..."

After saying those words Lucy stopped walking and Gray accidentally leaving her behind turned around

"huh? why did you stopped? weren't you the one that wanted to find Juvia more than anyone here?"

he said as he started to soak wet from the rain,he became a little frustrated

"tsk...because of her I need to stand here and soak we-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!!!"

Lucy screamed at him interrupting, he stood like a rock,Lucy looked at him with her eyes burning,she walked up to him and looked him right in the eyes

"If you didn't want to go you could've said that you are not interested!!!we would easily find Juvia without you...I asked if you want to go and you said alright!! so either shut up and help us find her or SHUT UP AND GO HOME!!!"

she cooled down and walked past him hitting his shoulder with hers,she walked up to Natsu and Wendy

"are you ok Luce?you seem angry"

Natsu smiled and said and Lucy calmed down,she smiled

"Yes, im fine Natsu...thanks"

Gray loiked at them as they started to go away and Lucy looked at him dead in the eyes, she walked through the forest with Natsu as she looked at the rainclouds

"we'll find her...right Natsu?"

"of couse we will Lucy! and if she'll be injured we have Wendy with us!"

Wendy:"mhm!I will help her!

Lucy smiled

"thank you guys for helping.."

Happy:"Hai!!we are always happy to help Lucy!"

Charlie:"yeah!besides Juvia is a part of Fairy tail.she is in our family and we always protect our family right?"

Lucy giggled

"Yeah we do-"

"Hey look up there!!"

Natsu said as everyone looked up at the cliff, Juvia was sitting there on the side and was looking like she would jump,Gray in that time thinked about everything Lucy said and started walking deeper into the forest,almost running, to catch up with Natsu Lucy and Wendy, when he was closer he slowed down hearing some screams

"DON'T JUMP!!Juvia Can you hear me?! JUVIA!"

Lucy was screaming to her while Natsu and Wendy started to fly up with help of Happy and Charlie

"Juvia!can you hear meme?"

Natsu said as he flew closer to her and landed on the cliff,Juvia slowly looked at him, her eyes were empty, she was more dead than alive ,she whispered

"Natsu...why are you here?"

"to get you out of course! Me Lucy Wendy and Gray were worried about you!"

Juvia smiled and then Wendy landed by, Gray walked into the scene he stood beside Lucy,she looked at him

"well well well look who's here..."

"stop...im sorry ok? now what the hell is happening here?"

Gray looked up and saw Juvia,suddenly he felt something inside,now he was 100% sure!he was worried!and the feeling kept intensifying as Juvia stood up,he saw her there as it seemed like she is the only one that matters in the world,he fastly ran up to the cliff he used his ice magic to climb up and when he did Juvia looked at Natsu and Wendy,she smiled as a tear rolled down her face

"im sorry"

she used her water magic to push Natsu and Wendy from the cliff

"Waaah!"

they screamed but Charlie and Happy catched them ,they landed by Lucy while Gray stood up and looked at Juvia*

"Juvia...what the hell are you doing? why did you pushed them off the cliff?and why didn't you ho back to the guild?"

Juvia smiled as she looked at him

"Gray sama?...-smile- Juvia is happy that you are here...I didn't wanted to talk with Wendy or Natsu...I don't know why I did this...I don't know why am I like this..."

She started to talk faster and seemed to have a mental breakdown, she couldn't help but cry,the rainclouds became darker and rain was poring, Natsu Lucy and everyone else who were down at the cliff hid inside a cave and leaved Juvia to Gray

don't mess this up Gray

Lucy thought as Gray couldn't see Juvia pretty well and he tried to move closer to her, the cliff was pretty high, if Charlie and Happy wouldn't catch Natsu and Wendy they would surely die,there is no other chance to survive,Gray saw only Juvias outline as Juvia noticed him getting closer, she stood up

"G-Gray Sama...no need to...come c-closer..."

as Gray started to come closer Juvia started to move closer to the cliffs side

"Juvia! don't!"

Now gray started feeling something else,the worries about Juvia didn't go anywhere but this was something other,he couldn't move himself closer,he wanted to come closer but his body didn't move,his body didn't want to let him hurt Juvia by coming closer...

**Heyo!it's the end of the chapter! im very intrigued myself in writing the story so maybe this chapter and the third one will come out today! well if there is this chapter maybe there will be the third as well cause my imagination and my fanfiction writer chakras are opened! see you later and I hope you liked this chapter UwU piece**


	3. chapter 3

**hello,enjoy the chapter 3!I hope not to make any mistakes ;-;. And also pls leave a comment what do you think about this,I will be very glad to read your thoughts!! thank you and enjoy the story \\_(=w=')/**

_*~Chapter 3 - Leave her alone~*_

Lucy was sitting in the cave with Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy, they found some sticks and fired them up,it was warm inside and they began to dry off,Lucy looked at the outside and the rain wasn't stopping, now when the thunder started to come in it looked like a thunderstorm.Lucy was pretty sure that Gray is making things worse

"uugh...why can't he talk with her ?"

"what's wrong Luce?"Natsu asked

"-sigh- it's just the thunderstorm started and before all this it was a light rain...what if Gray is making things worse?he can't really talk with girls properly...and let's not even talk about talking to Juvia..."

Wendy then looked at them"w-well...maybe it's not Juvia that is starting this thunder?m-maybe it's just a ccoincidence and right now it's thunderstorm not because of Juvia,but because nature needs the rain?since it wasn't raining for a long time..."

Everyone thought about it ,Happy then said

"you make sense Wendy...I was here several days ago and everything here was so dry...you could be right"

Carla agreed"yeah but still...if this is what Juvia could cause that means she is very upset and maybe even angry...if she will calm down the the rain should stop...but if it doesn't even tho she is calm then this is the nature rain..."

Wendy smiled, Natsu agreed as well and smiled,but Lucy still was worried about Juvia...she knows how a girl could feel sometimes and with Juvia it's even tougher...Lucy remembered how she saw Juvia crying everything out...it was a long time already since she was in the guild and every day she was positive...smiling...even when Gray didn't notice her and brutally ignored...Lucy was walking around the guild that day and saw how Juvia is going to the forest,she followed her just to see how Juvia hits one tree and sliding down starts to cry, Lucy thought that day that something happened and wanted to ask her but she didn't...insted she watched Juvia cry and talk to herself,talking all her soul out how she doesn't understand why Gray doesn't love her how all she does is useless etc...it lasted for an hour and Lucy heard everything then Juvia went back to the guild and was normal like every day...since that day Lucy didn't saw Juvia go back to the forest again but she is sure that she did...Lucy was worried that Juvia could do something stupid...**end her life **to be precise...Lucy bit her nails and they all sat there waiting for something to happen and hoping Gray could calm her down.

**_Meanwhile_**

Gray stood on the cliff seeing only Juvia's siluete but he was able to hear her

"Juvia!please talk to me,what's wrong?why are you in this place!?"Gray said

"J-Juvia doesn't want to say!please Gray sama leave Juvia alone!"

Juvia said loudly and seemed to sob a little as she started to soak wet,the rain wasn't stopping and the thunder was heard

"...Juvia..."

Gray didn't know what to say he took a step forward "N-no!I won't leave you alone!" when he said it Juvia stepped back,Gray felt a strange feeling inside his heart,he was very worried about Juvia...he couldn't let her hurt herself...he couldn't let himself hurt her...he then stood like a rock again

"please Juvia!just come back and everything will be ok!Don't be a fool Juvia! if you keep like this you are gonna fall"

Gray said as Juvia felt her insides being squished,she couldn't say anything but a tear rolled down her cheek

"Juvia...talk to me! why are you here?"

"I want to be alone...please Gray sama...leave Juvia alone..."

Gray felt a little bit irritated

"Juvia quit it! please just talk!"

a thunder hit the ground right by them,sending grass and dirt flying into the air, the cliff was very high, if someone would just fall it would be an instant death, the pieces of dirt flew onto Gray and he fell on his hand hitting a rock,the rain was pouring so much that even his clothes were wet all throughout...he fell and began to bleed a little but he didn't care much

"ugh!...Juvia? are you ok?"

He asked since he knew that Juvia was hit by the pieces of the dirt as well...no response...

"Juvia!?"

Gray asked again and stood up, he didn't saw her siluete again, he couldn't see her, now his heart was pounding so fast like if he would get killed in two seconds,he was so terrified he instantly ran up to the pplace Juvia was standing on earlier, he heard a small voice

"G-gray sama!"

Gray noticed that a big chunk of dirt was ripped apart from the cliff,it was just the place where Juvia was standing he instantly looked down and noticed the big chunk of dirt hanging down from the cliff almost glued to it , Juvia was standing on it terrified, she couldn't move since the big chunk of dirt could fall from even a smallest move , it started to slide down,and if it continues like that Juvia would fall to death, Gray instantly started to think he pulled his hand to Juvia

"Juvia!don't worry! try to grab my hand!"

"J-J-Juvia c-can't!!!"

Juvia said as she was shaking then the dirt chunk slid down more, that seemed like she started to fall but she didn't

"Aaah!!!"

Juvia said in terror, at this moment she didn't want to die,she was confused but not suicidal!!Gray started to think, he didn't want to lose her! he couldn't lose her, suddenly the thunder hit a tree by them,the tree started to fall and Juvia started to fall together with the dirt

"AAH-!"

Juvia started to scream but then Gray catched her hand

"Juvia!! hold tight!!I'll save you!!"

Juvia held his hand while the tree by them lit on fire,it started to fall into their direction and the rainstorm started to calm down,Gray didn't notice the tree as Juvia did.Gray was holding her hand with both of his so it would be hard to do aanything in this situation but Juvia still yelled

"Gray sama watch out!!!"

Gray looked at the tree, it slowly started to fall their way and gray quickly made an ice barrier with one hand,then he quickly pulled Juvia a litte bit up so he could grab her by her armpits and pull her up, laying her body on his, her head laying on his chest,he felt how her body was shaking

"...Juvia a-are you ok?..."

Gray asked worryingly, it felt strange to worry about her since he never worry about her as much as he did now.she didn't answer but her little gasps and shaking body was saying that she's alive and can hear him,then Gray's ice barrier started to crack, Gray quickly sat up as he held Juvia close, hugging her, the ice cracked and the tree started to fall again, Gray pulled them both away from the place so the tree wouldn't squish them,Juvia then opened her eyes a little when Gray gasped, she heard it and it seemed like he gasped from pain, she pulled away from him a little her body still shaking and noticed that the tree fell on Grays leg

"Gray sama! your leg!"

"ugh... i-it's ok J-Juvia!...damn"

Gray tried to pull his leg out but he couldn't, Juvia tried to push the tree branch away from his leg using her body and her magic,she started to feel dizzy q little but still tried to help Gray

"im so sorry!it's all because of me Gray sama! Juvia is so stupid!"

"N-no Juvia you are not. where are the damn Natsu Lucy and Wendy when we need them?"

"huh?oh right!"

Juvia became a little ashamed

"right I pushed themthem down..."

Gray sighed as his leg was still under the branch,he looked at Juvia that still tried to pull it away, he looked at the sky as the sun started to come out,the rainstorm ended but...Juvia wasn't happy right now...it's a stressful situation she is in right now and in her mood nothing really changed,so why the rain stopped?

"Juvia there is no point in trying..."

"no!Juvia must help Gray! I must- help- you..."

she said and then her dizziness became more intense,she didn't see anything much, Gray didn't feel such a thing and when he saw Juvia he asked

"are you ok Juvia?"

she looked at him and couldn't stand she fell on her knees and gulped, her forehead became more hot and she looked at Gray

"i-i don't know-"

she was saying as if she was about to pass out, Gray remembered that she was sitting or doing things here in the forest in thw rain all day...she must've catched a bad fever and right now he couldn't do anything, he tried using his ice magic to push the tree away, it worked a little and Gray could feel his leg now, he looked at Juvia

"Juvia! try not to pass out! be strong.my leg is almost out...can you hear me Juvia?. answer!"

Juvia could hear him but her body didn't listen,her heart was done pounding but the strange pressing sensation still was there,she grabbed are around her heart and fell on the ground, she was trying not to pass out but she couldn't, she slowly began closing her eyes, Gray started to punch and pull the tree away from his leg and then he was finally free he ran up to Juvia and held her in his hand

"Juvia!Juvia can you hear me? Juvia!"

those maybe were dumb questions and actions, but after all this the brain was turning off, soon Gray himself started to feel dizzy and passed out with Juvia in his hands, they layed down under the sun in the wet grass both of them soaking wet from the rain...

**welp it's the end...maybe im not so good at this I don't know if this is a bad chapter or good idk...everything is going fast but not too...ugh just tell me in the comments! also thanks for reading!hope you liked it...see ya after 2 days as usual!**


End file.
